A Million Voices
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Un gran jugador sortea los obstáculos. Taro Misaki tiene la historia de sus padres. Samuel, un río de sangre. Los dos amigos hallarán, a través de las llanuras de África y el París inclemente, la brutalidad de un pasado que ha definido sus propias vidas.


**A million voices**

**A Captain Tsubasa Fanfic**

Ok. Este fic nace como homenaje propio a todos los jugadores de África que se la luchan a diario en Europa por su sueño de ser grandes estrellas. Y también es un homenaje a las víctimas de todas las masacres injustas del mundo, y sobre todo la de Ruanda en 1994.

"_Señor, ¿nos escuchas llamándote?_

_Si, Ruanda, Ruanda. _

_¿Puedes hacer algo en Ruanda? __"_

_Wycleaf Jean , A million Voices(Hotel Rwanda Soundtrack)_

**Capítulo 1 **

**Corre.**

Corre.

Solo Corre. Lo más rápido que puedas.

No dejes que nadie te alcance.

Ni Tsubasa Ozora, que puede barrerte. Ni Puyol, que desea cerrarte el paso.

Ni las balas.

Ni ellos.

**París, 1995.**

Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle.

- Osamangu. Me dice usted que se llama Osamangu, Samuel Corde. Exactamente, ¿Dónde nació?

El traductor, un maduro sacerdote belga, trata de hablarle al joven negro que se encuentra agazapado sobre sí mismo. Tiene el cabello corto, y como dirían los demás de su raza "no es tan oscuro". Este solo mira hacia el suelo, y con una mirada tenue, solo responde:

-Kigali.

-¿Edad?

-14.

El funcionario mira de arriba abajo al africano con sus ojos glaucos. Comienza a hablar en francés con su compañero.

-Este sí parece dañado, Gerard- le dice mirando cauteloso al negro.

- Todos lo están. Eso nos pasó por haberlos dejado a su suerte. Ahora vienen todos, por culpa de las malditas ONG. Morirá de hambre.- responde el otro con indiferencia.

La mano del sacerdote belga, que se posa rudamente encima de la mesa, y su mirada afilada, sorprenden al funcionario.

Sabe jugar.- le dice terminante.

¿Jugar qué?

Yo le enseñé. – le responde, ignorando la pregunta.

Gerard lo mira con desprecio, pero con la suficiente distancia para no provocar más al sacerdote, que toma los papeles del muchacho, que solo los mira con un aire cansado.

Ya me las arreglaré- les dice por toda despedida.

Los funcionarios quedan mirándose las caras, pensando que no debieron haber subestimado a aquel muchacho.

En un taxi, se dirigían el muchacho y el sacerdote hacia la ciudad.

Vas a tener que trabajar como obrero en el Distrito 7. Y tendrás que hallar tiempo para presentarte en las divisiones menores de cualquier equipo. Sabes que acá no puedes perder el tiempo como cuando lo hacías en la misión. – le dijo el sacerdote, sin mirarlo.

El muchacho no dice nada. El sacerdote suspira.

Samuel- dice posando sus ojos en la mirada asustada del muchacho. – Los desaparecidos fueron a Uganda, y al Congo. Es probable que ella esté allí.

Ella tenía 10 años, y no la había vuelto a ver desde la tarde que él había sido atrapado por la Interahamwe. No sabía si la habían hecho picadillo con los machetes, o si seguía viva. No sabía si estaba bien. Solo oyó su desesperada voz perderse entre los gritos de sus vecinos, y de las maldiciones de los mocosos de su edad blandiendo los machetes a diestra y siniestra.

"! Corre, Samuel, corre!"

-Mi hermana nunca aparecerá, Padre Lapadite.- dijo él con la cabeza gacha. – Es probable que ya esté muerta.

El sacerdote asintió.

-Sabes que no hay que perder la esperanza, de todos modos. Ahora tú tienes que sobrevivir, como lo hiciste desde el año pasado, con esos malditos bárbaros. Y sabemos bien que solo hay una cosa que haces bien: Jugar.

No, padre. Solo sé correr- respondió el, recordándose en medio de las casas en llamas. – Eso es lo único que me hace bueno.

-Así es- respondió el padre viendo el Arco del Triunfo. – Y por eso estás vivo, y lo seguirás estando, Samuel. Y por eso sabes que París será tuyo. Nunca se te olvide.

Corde obedeció desde ese instante. No tenía más remedio. Estaba cansado. Cansado y confundido. Pero tomar ese consejo fue lo más sensato que hizo en su corta vida.

**París, 2003.**

-¡Y la Gacela del Congo, Samuel Corde Osamangu, abre el espacio en el lado derecho!- dice el comentarista entusiasmado.

-Este hombre sabe correr más que nadie. Debió ser atleta, porque ya está volviendo trizas, de puro cansancio físico, a los aguerridos jugadores del Montpellier. Es necesario para cuando Pierre y Taro Misaki ya se ven francamente en problemas. Impulsa los contragolpes de una manera increíble- dice el analista. - ¡Míralo, míralo! ¡Corre, muchacho, corre!

Samuel da un pase corto a Taro Misaki, que con una sonrisa grave asiente a la señal del africano, y recupera el balón para Pierre, que con un elegante taco, confunde a su contrincante.

-¡Misaki, adelante, apóyate en Corde!- le grita al japonés, que asiente, y va hacia el lado, mientras que Samuel termina de reforzar el centro. Están a punto de hacer una jugada, cuando uno de los del Montpellier, empuja a Taro Misaki, y se cobra tiro libre.

-Bien- dice Pierre sereno. – Grandier, Manvelot, Misaki, Perez, a la barrera. Yo cobro. Corde, a mi lado.

- Sería mejor si lo pusieras un poco más cerca de nosotros, Pierre- sugiere Taro, viendo el arco.

Pierre lo analiza, y asiente.

-Tienes razón. Corde. Preparado.

Samuel asiente. Pierre cobra, y el balón rebota entre Taro y el jugador del Montpellier.

-¡Corre, Samuel!- grita Pierre.

Este obedece al instante, y recupera el balón en un segundo.

-¡Corre, corre, corre!- grita el estadio entero.

El jadea. Oye sus voces. Oye la del Padre Lapadite, asustado, gritando "! Corre!". Oye la de Samuaranda, con un horrendo gesto en la voz, mostrándole el fusil "! Corre!". Vuelve en sí. Hace un pase a Taro, que hace un gol de cabeza. Siente como Pierre y Taro lo abrazan de golpe. Acaba el partido, y todos comienzan a cantar "La Vie en Rose" en una forma grosera, en los camerinos. Taro solo se ríe.

-Idiotas ocurrentes. Oye, muy buen trabajo- le dice noblemente.

Samuel solo esboza una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo tu. Metiste hoy 2 goles de cinco. Les dimos una paliza.

-Sin ti no habría resultado. Vaya que a veces no podemos alcanzarte- dice Pierre secándose el sudor. Yo querría correr así, por Dios- dice de modo exagerado.

Pues yo querría tener tu caballo para andar en el Barrio Latino como me viniese en gana-bromea Samuel. – O por lo menos, tu Mazzeratti. Espera. Ya tengo uno.

Pierre se ríe, junto con Taro.

-Ya ustedes, par de extranjeros, son como de la familia. Quien lo habría pensado. Comenzaron de manera muy singular. Acá en París no querían a Taro cuando nos ganó en el Mundial. Y bueno, Corde es un poco más viejo. Yo diré que se ganó el puesto a pulso y se lo mereció- le dijo con franqueza.

-Eres un cursi, me harás sonrojar- dijo Samuel cortante y sonriente.

-Es verdad, de todos los 11 a ti y a mí nos ha tocado luchar más duro. Pero yo siempre me he preguntado por qué andas solo- dijo Taro ya en su Audi, manejando por los Campos Elíseos. – No conozco sino al Padre Lapadite. Diría que no te conozco en verdad, Samuel. Nunca hablas de tu familia.

-Sabes que no tengo familia. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto. – dijo él un poco molesto.

-No te creo una sola condenada palabra, savant- le dijo Taro. – Pero tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Supongo que irás a la fiesta de "Le Grafique" esta noche.

Samuel asintió.

Soy un negro guapo. He de encontrar a alguna chica- bromeó.

Taro sonrió.

Yo iré con Helena, pero qué mas da. Te veo ahí, entonces- dijo el parando frente al apartamento de Samuel.

Él le hizo la señal de victoria.

Se me olvida que bajo esa fase de niño bueno hay un tipo fuerte- le dijo con franqueza.

Y a mí se me olvida que contigo es al revés. Nos vemos – dijo Taro con la misma grave afabilidad.

En la fiesta, luego de conversar con tres modelos, Napoleón y Samuel estaban viendo televisión en la gran sala. Veían las noticias.

-Porquería- gruñó Napoleón. – La maldita gente muere todos los días y es lo único que muestran. Estoy harto, ¡ya quiero ver el video de Britney Spears, carajo! Sin ofender, ni nada de eso, pero estos putos noticiarios solo muestran cosas de tu continente. Acá no pasa una mierda.

Samuel no dijo nada, porque comprendió que Napoleón estaba borracho, y su carácter impulsivo, mas el alcohol, lo hacían decir sandeces. Solo se rascó la cabeza, y sonrió.

-Hablas como un imbécil, pero ya sé porqué- dijo mostrándole la cerveza. Napoleón sonrió, y gruñó de nuevo.

-Estúpido. Cállate y bebe. ¡Shtt!- le dijo. -¡Espera! Puros huesos. Qué asco.

"Human Rights Watch informa que hasta el momento se han encontrado tres fosas comunes con los cuerpos de los mutilados en Ruanda, en 1994. Tres fosas con restos de niños, mujeres y hombres que fueron masacrados en aquella guerra étnica de hace 9 años que se cobró un millón de muertos, y cuyos conflictos siguen asolando todo lo que fue el Congo Belga…"

"Se ha pedido a los ruandeses exiliados venir a reconocer a los cuerpos de sus parientes desaparecidos, para aclarar dudas sobre uno de los peores conflictos de la década"

Es horrible- dijo Taro tomándose un Martini. – No me gustaría ser familiar de ninguno de ellos.

Samuel se estremeció en la silla. No dijo nada.

-A mi tampoco- dijo como por decir.

No bebió nada en toda la noche. En su apartamento, solo se sentó a mirar París, sin decir absolutamente nada de nada. Angelique solo se le venía a la mente. Ya debía ser una adolescente, una mujer, si no es que estaba en aquella fosa. Tener que ir de nuevo a ver lo que fue su casa, la casa de sus padres y abuelos, tener que ir a ver de nuevo esos cadáveres que alguna vez vio en el Lago Victoria y en el Rio Kagera flotar no era algo que lo entusiasmara. Estaba paralizado por el miedo.

Sonó el teléfono.

¿Cómo te fue señor conductor designado?- bromeó Taro. – Te vi un poco alterado. Ahora que tú y yo nos peleamos el trofeo del mejor jugador de Francia este año, espero que no estés enojado.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué estoy nominado a mejor jugador del torneo?- preguntó sorprendido. - ¡Por favor! Tú eres el que hace la estrategia, Taro. Yo soy solo un peón.

Pues sí, pero uno muy bueno. Creo que nos vas a hacer ganar el campeonato este año, matando de cansancio a todos los demás- replicó Taro. – Está bien, dame el crédito a mí, yo soy el que hace los pases y tú me ayudas, pero me toca romperme las piernas para alcanzarte. ¿Sabes qué dijo Napoleón? Ya estaba borracho. Dijo que tu aprendiste a correr poniendo piedras en los rinocerontes. Y que entonces los rinocerontes se enojaban, y tú salías a correr.

Taro oyó una risa al otro lado de la línea.

-En el Congo no hay rinocerontes. Eso es más abajo, en el Serengeti. Qué idiota- dijo Samuel muerto de risa.

-Eso le dije yo, pero él comenzó a replicarme que mi cortesía habitual oriental me hacía decir esas cosas tan pretenciosas. Le respondí, pero se desplomó. Lo llevamos a su casa (su esposa, Monique, lo va a matar cuando despierte). Y aquí estoy. Dejé a Helena en su casa.

-Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien, amigo- dijo Samuel. Taro notó un aire distante, un aire diferente en esa respuesta.

-Oye, mañana viajamos a Nantes, y todo eso. Pasa buena noche.

Samuel solo siguió viendo las luces de la ciudad. A su alrededor, tenía muchas cosas lujosas, conseguidas por él. Su casa, cuando era niño, era más pequeña y estrecha que eso. SI, el fútbol y sus piernas le habían dado cosas que sus padres ni habrían soñado para ellos mismos. Pero estaba solo. Si el moría ahora, no tendría herederos.

Se preguntaba porque no pensaba en morir. Porqué no se dejó matar, en las incontables veces, por aquellos bastardos de la Interahamwe, cuando no cumplía sus caprichos. Porqué no mató a Moses y luego él se hubiese disparado .Así no habría tenido que despertar al día siguiente para ver a los otros muchachos "entrar" matando a sus mejores amigos. Porqué solo corrió, y corrió.

-Porque soy un hutu- se respondió a sí mismo. – Por eso estoy vivo.

Sonó de nuevo el teléfono.

Tienes que ir allá. – dijo una voz sinuosa.

Sabe que no puedo. No quiero.

Es el único modo de saber si Angelique está viva.

Son cuartos de final. Tengo que jugar.

Colgó. Sonó de nuevo el teléfono.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Samuel- dijo la misma voz, ya un poco cansada. – Yo tampoco tenía esperanzas de encontrar a alguien vivo de tu familia. Hemos esperado ocho años por esto. Tienes que ir.

No quiero volver a Ruanda, padre Lapadite. Es más, nadie lo sabe. Le hice caso.- replicó Samuel molesto.

Ese fue un error. Y es un error que niegues lo que fuiste. Ya tienes el respeto de Francia, Samuel. Creo que pueden concederte esto.

Samuel pensaba eso en el avión, al lado de Taro, que miraba la ventana.

-Papá ya habría pintado un gran cuadro viendo todas las montañas de la Auvernia. Pero me acuerdo muy bien que lo que más le ha gustado pintar siempre era el maravilloso monte Fuji. Cuando visitemos a mi madre, vas a verlo, Samuel. Es inmenso, casi como el Kilimanjaro. – dijo él con una sonrisa. Samuel hizo el mismo gesto de manera triste.

¿Sabes por qué te admiro, Misaki?

Dime porqué, Osamangu.

Porque siempre tienes un optimismo inmenso para todas las cosas de la vida. No entiendo cómo lo haces. Seguro es una de esas cosas que nacen con la gente. – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Taro hizo un gesto modesto.

Seguro. Pero cualquiera puede tenerlo. Otra cosa que yo tengo, es que sé cuando la gente está alterada por algo- le dijo de manera significativa. - ¿Qué te pasa? Desde la fiesta, estás extraño.

No es nada, Taro. Solo que me produce tristeza lo que le pasó a esa gente. Es todo.

Lo sé, amigo. Tuviste una infancia difícil, ¿eh?

No- dijo Samuel con una sonrisa. – Todo se fregó cuando mis padres murieron, pero mira, aquí estoy.

SI no quieres hablar de eso, puedes ahorrarte toda la plática- dijo Taro, descubriendo al instante la mentira de Samuel.

Está bien, no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Samuel metiéndose en su libro.

¿Qué, están bien?- preguntó Pierre caminando por el pasillo del avión. Los dos respondieron con el mismo gesto silencioso.

No se olviden que tenemos que llegar a la concentración y comenzar a entrenar. Mientras tú sigas dándome pases así, y tú corras, estaré bien cubierto arriba. Bueno, ya dejo de hablar de trabajo. Debo parecerles un cretino. Mi novia me espera allá en Nantes. – dijo el retirándose de manera impersonal.

Buen jefe, ese- dijo Taro con su mismo tono molesto.

Si, no se nos acerca demasiado- bromeó Samuel. –Le tiene miedo a un oriental y a un negro.

Deja de decir tonterías.

De acuerdo- replicó Samuel ya en tono cotidiano.

El entrenamiento fue duro, y más exigente que de costumbre. Pierre tenía su corte de admiradoras, que también de cuando en cuando le lanzaban piropos a Taro Misaki, y a Samuel, sorprendido, que solo corría a donde le mandaban, y no les hacía caso. Estaban trabajando sin decir palabra.

En el partido, el estadio, curiosamente, estaba plagado de un buen número de aficionados del París St. Germain. "! Corre, corre!" gritaban, como si estuviesen en un circo romano. Era final del primer tiempo. Un gol de Napoleón abría el marcador, y no podían dejarse empatar. El técnico Villeneuve comenzó a notar algo raro en su entrenado.

-¡Maldita sea, Osamangu! ¡Corre! ¡Misaki te necesita! ¿Qué mierdas haces con ese balón ahí parado?

Samuel no corrió. Se quedó estático, mientras veía las recriminaciones de Pierre, y las groserías de Napoleón. Taro se veía atrapado entre dos contrarios. No sabía para donde coger. No sabía por qué le pasaba eso.

Veía que dos se le abalanzaban, como si estuviese en cámara lenta.

"Corre"

-¿Moses?

Y ve de pronto, como esos dos se van con su balón, sin que el pudiese decir palabra alguna. Ve el rostro de Pierre, enfurecido, junto con Grandier, tratando de cerrar las bandas, para dejarle el espacio libre a Taro y a Menet. Oye los insultos de rigor.

Negro estúpido. El único africano de todo el maldito equipo, y no hace lo que se le pide.

¿Qué le estará pasando? Creía que era inteligente.

¡Imbécil! ¿Dónde crees que estás? ¡Son los jodidos cuartos de final!

No pueden detener a los contrarios. Un espacio queda abierto, y es demasiado tarde para Taro ayudar a los defensas. Un gol limpio de cabeza iguala el marcador.

Se acaba el primer tiempo. Todos se apartan de Corde como si tuviese lepra. Se oyen los gritos de Villeneuve.

-¡Maldita sea, Osamangu! ¡Dime de una vez por todas para qué demonios te tengo de titular!

Samuel no responde. Trata de calmarse.

-No… se repetirá, señor. Lo siento.

-¿Lo siento? – gritó Napoleón. - ¡Acabas de costarnos nuestro pase directo a semifinales, tonto!

-Ya basta- dice Pierre.

-No, ¡no basta! Te quedas en la banca- dice Villeneuve. –Es todo.

-No es justo- replica Taro con voz fuerte. – Samuel ha hecho un buen papel en estos ocho partidos. No puede echarlo a la banca solo por un error

-Un error justo en el momento en el que más lo necesito. Cállate, o lo acompañarás-replica el parisino negándole importancia al japonés.

-Pues no me callo. Samuel ha hecho un buen papel, y usted no tiene derecho a…

El africano coloca una mano en el hombro de su amigo, con una mirada taciturna. Taro respira, y se sienta.

-Sabe lo que pienso- le dice enojado a Villeneuve.

-Si. Estiren. Tenemos un medio tiempo muy largo- dice sin ponerle atención.

-El ritmo no será el mismo- insiste Taro.

-Ya, basta- le dice el técnico molesto.

-No lo será- dice Taro, sin ponerle ahora, a el, la atención que creía merecer.

Villeneuve lo mira fulminante. A Taro sigue sin importarle.

-Está bien, Taro- dice Samuel. – Seguramente estoy cansado.

-No seas tonto- le susurra el japonés, asustado. –Sabes que si dices eso te mandará a licencia. Tú fuiste el único de todos nosotros que no tomó tantas vacaciones.

-Simplemente… esto me mostró lo que me ocurrirá si no lo hago- dijo el sonriente. – Si, eso es. Estoy cansado.

-No te creo y lo sabes- le respondió Taro con mirada sospechosa. – No sé qué te pasa.

Todos se fueron. Corde se quedó sentado en medio de los vestidores.

"No, Taro. No sabes quién soy en verdad."

Cerró los ojos, y recordó ese aroma de mango que había al lado de su casa, y cómo el trepaba el árbol del señor Lupanda. Sus protestas, los regaños de sus padres y sus abuelos. Los sermones del siempre gruñón Padre Lapadite. Salió al partido. Los insultos y murmuraciones siguieron. A él no le importó.

Solo se preguntaba por qué diablos no pudo hacerlo. Lo había controlado durante ocho años. Había podido hacerlo sin problemas, sin fingir, sin nada. Había descubierto la respuesta: Porque amaba el fútbol. Porque el fútbol le había permitido sobrevivir en medio de los lobos. Porque era lo único que había salvado su vida, y le había hecho tener las cosas que se prometió conseguir cuando tenía ocho años y veía a su padre como un miserable camarero del Hotel Miles des Collines, sirviendo vino a todos esos blancos que sabían que lo dejarían ahí, como de hecho lo hicieron, a su suerte.

Ahora era diferente. Se trataba de Angelique. Nunca había dicho nada por su propio sufrimiento. Nunca pidió ayuda. Nunca le dijo nada a nadie. Se hizo pasar, desde que tuvo 14 años, por un inmigrante congolés mas, sin Dios, ni ley, ni padres, solo protegido de un viejo belga gruñón. Pero ahora Angelique podía estar ahí. Su pequeña hermana.

Aquella que solo oyó y se esfumó en la calle. Y el fútbol, no sabía si el fútbol podía ganarle a todo eso. No. No podía.

El equipo tuvo dificultades para ganar el partido, en cuanto a lo físico, pues ya no habían soluciones tan ágiles como las que presentaba Corde. Pero con Taro y Pierre a la cabeza, habían conseguido un gol de oro que los catalogaba como los primeros semifinalistas de la Copa Francesa. El equipo celebraba.

-Oye, no importa- le dijo Pierre palmoteando su hombro. – Lo hiciste bien. Sabes que todos tenemos nuestros días malos. Sigo contando contigo, Corde.

-Gracias, Pierre. Eres buen capitán- le dijo Corde con una sonrisa de resignación.

No todos los del equipo pensaban lo mismo. Napoleón estaba francamente, molesto. Taro también. Villeneuve también.

-A ver si la próxima vez despiertas, muchacho. Sabes que este mundo es difícil. No sé qué demonios pudo haberte pasado, pero no puede volver a repetirse. O a menos de que quieras darte de baja, te lo mereces- le dijo levantando una ceja.

Taro y Corde cruzaron los ojos. Villeneuve no podía ser tan evidente. No quería a Samuel Corde el resto de la temporada.

-Sería algo estúpido si me fuera- bromeó Corde. - No, no pasa nada. Ya me sobrepondré.

De vuelta en París, corren bajo la lluvia. Taro sigue con su mismo gesto de siempre. El entrenador Villeneuve ha comenzado con su práctica poco ortodoxa de tirar a matar el balón frente al portero.

-He visto- dice reuniendo a todo el equipo – Que falta fuerza. No podemos permitir que suceda lo que vimos en Nantes. Ahora, no. Por eso, he decidido hacer el ejercicio de iniciación. Porque no soporto que no seamos uno solo.

-No se atreverá- dijo Pierre con mirada terrible. – No es justo, sabe que eso no se puede hacer. Creí que los directivos…

-LOS DIRECTIVOS no lo sabrán, están demasiado ocupados ganando dinero con sus camisetas y sus rostros, mientras ustedes solo van a beber y a llorar. ¿Quién está de acuerdo en hacer esto?

Napoleón, y los demás alzaron la mano. Pierre y Taro se miraban.

-Son unos imbéciles. Esta no es la mejor forma de arreglar los problemas de equipo.

-Lo que tengan que decirle a Samuel puede ser ahora, no es necesario esto- dijo Taro a los demás.

-No merece lo que le dan. Es todo- respondió Napoleón. – Nosotros nos partimos el espinazo tratando de mantener el equipo a flote, y el, por un berrinche, echa todo a perder. Lo merece, para ver cuál es su lugar.

-Si lo odias, pudiste decírselo antes- replicó Taro. – Pero no de este modo.

-Comiencen. El que se oponga, tendrá su misma suerte- dijo Villeneuve, mirando a Samuel.

El "juego de iniciación" consistía, aparte de la tortura psicológica habitual, y física, en que todo el equipo jugaba contra el implicado, como si el fuese los otros 11. Pierre estaba anonadado, y furioso. No creía que hasta ese punto hubiese llegado el equipo. Ellos no perdieron el tiempo. Napoleón empujó a Taro, y lo hizo morder el suelo. Todos iban contra Samuel. Lo rodearon. Pierre se interpuso, ayudando a levantar a Taro.

-Váyanse.- dijo Samuel duramente. – Es mi culpa.

-Cállate- dijo Pierre. – No es justo. ¿Por qué lo hacen? Todos permitimos ese maldito gol. No entiendo porqué.

-Entonces, vete tú, Taro.

-No. ¿Entiendes?- No. Le dijo furioso.- No. Y es porque somos amigos. Tú fuiste el primero que me tendiste la mano cuando llegué aquí.

-Ya, cállense- dijo Grandier haciendo un pase a Mounot, que le pegó a Pierre en el pecho. El balón rebotó.

-¡Estúpidos!-protestó Pierre. – Así solo conseguirán desunirnos- le dijo a Villeneuve.

Mounot repitió el pase, pero Samuel controló el balón, cubriendo a Pierre.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a correr?- dijo Napoleón soltando la risa.

Samuel lo miró con odio. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente. La risa de Lupanda.

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a correr esta vez? Corre, tonto. Corre"

Las balas que rozaban sus viejos tenis.

Le pasó el balón, suavemente, a Taro, que se lo pasó a Pierre. Este se lo devolvió. Samuel, entonces dio un balonazo en la cara a Grandier.

El balón cayó en la mitad. Apollinaire se apoderó de él. Le dio un pase a Napoleón, que rozó a Taro en la oreja.

-Somos muchos, contra ustedes. Jamás podrán ganarnos entre los tres. Ríndanse.

-Lo justo sería que nos repartiésemos el campo- dijo Taro mordaz.

Lo hicieron. Los nueve restantes hicieron rápidos pases, que Taro y Pierre apenas sí podían controlar. Pero Grandier lo empujó, y le pegó en la canilla.

-¿Qué hace?- le gritaba Pierre furioso al técnico. - ¡ES NUESTRO MALDITO VOLANTE! ¡NO PUEDE LESIONARLO!

-¡Corre, Osamangu, corre!- se burlaba Mounot, al ver como Samuel se veía cercado, de nuevo, por otros cuatro. -¿No vas a correr?

Pierre estaba forcejeando entre sus antiguos "subordinados". Lo que temía, había pasado. Un motín, junto con el técnico. ¿Entonces por qué lo había puesto a capitanear? Estaba furioso consigo mismo, y furioso con Villeneuve. Taro seguía en el suelo, y Samuel vio como, al levantarse y recuperar posición, Mounot le dio un codazo en todo el pecho.

-¡Corre!- le gritó Napoleón. – O yo mismo te quitaré ese balón.

-Corre, acábalos- dijo Pierre tratando de estar libre, sin necesidad de recurrir a los golpes. -¡Corre!

-Levanta a Taro, Mounot- le dijo Samuel sombríamente.

-Que se levante el solo. ¡Corre!

Comenzaron a gritar, acercándose. Pierre aprovechó para correr, y ayudar a Taro a levantarse.

-Corre- dijo Taro con voz lastimada. – Corre, mete el gol.

En Taro vio los ojos de Angelique. Vio los ojos de su abuelo, Clarence. Solo lo hizo. Uno trató de barrerlo. No pudo. El corrió hacia el otro lado. Dos se le atravesaron, pero él tomó el balón con los dos pies, y siguió corriendo.

-¡Atrápenlo!- gritó Villeneuve. - ¡Imbéciles! ¡Los pongo contra los tres más fuertes del equipo, y esto es lo que sacan!

-Pues qué halagador- dice Taro tratando de ir hacia la otra cancha.

Samuel corre, y corre. Oye las maldiciones de Napoleón. Entiende el propósito de Villeneuve. Inteligente, pero bastante arriesgado. Sobre todo si se juega con egos, y emociones. Ve entonces que Napoleón ha empujado a Pierre, con un potente barrido. Taro era el único que seguía en pie. Samuel le hace un pase, pero Grandier le da un tremendo empujón. Taro no se rinde, y con dolor en su canilla, le hace un pase a Samuel, que mira como Taro lucha contra las dos grandotes defensas, para que no vayan a barrerlo a él también. Samuel está a punto de meter gol, cuando ve que a Taro lo aplastan, lleno de furia.

La pelota, en un potente disparo, cae en las manos de Villeneuve.

-¡No correré mas, maldición! ¡No correré más! ¡NO! ¡NO CORRERÉ MAS!- le grita furioso.

El resto del equipo se asusta.

Solo era un experimento, y veo que me ha salido mal, por Dios, Osamangu cálmate…- dice el técnico con aplomo.

¡NO CORRERÉ MAS!- grita pateando un banco. Empuja a Napoleón, y a Mounot le da un codazo. Levanta a Taro. Se agacha.

Mierda, ¿está llorando?- pregunta Genet.

Tu, cállate- le dice Taro señalándolo.

-Eran como mil- solloza Samuel. – Estaban ahí flotando en el río. Y luego Moses, oh Dios… me ordenaron matarlo. ¡Teníamos 13 años, solo 13 malditos años! Solo me dijo que corriera. Que corriera. No alcanzamos a llegar a Miles des Collines. No alcanzamos. Ustedes nos dejaron solos. 13 años…

-¿De qué está hablando?- dijo Napoleón, preocupado. - ¿Qué está pasando?

Pierre se puso la mano en el rostro.

¿Porqué hasta ahora?- le preguntó a Villeneuve, que alzó los hombros.

-Muchacho… muchacho- dice Villeneuve suavizando su rostro. – Dime que te pasó. Dímelo, por favor.

-NO voy a correr más. He corrido toda mi vida. No correré mas.- dijo, sollozando en el hombro de Taro.

¿Quién eres realmente?- le preguntó Taro con delicadeza.

No soy del Congo. Yo vengo de Ruanda. NO tengo una familia aquí. Todos están muertos. A todos los mataron frente a mis ojos. Solo con esto- dijo mostrando sus piernas – estoy vivo. He corrido. Para sobrevivir. Aquí para comer. Para robar. Para esto. Es todo lo que hay.

**Sede Central- Paris Saint Germain.**

-Me alegra que se haya ofrecido a acompañarlo. Tiene suerte de que hay festividades, y por las protestas de los migrantes, no sabemos si haremos el partido. – dijo el presidente a Taro Misaki, que estaba al lado de Samuel. Tienen cinco días. Cinco días. Buena suerte. Acá en Francia estamos con usted. Esperamos que… su hermana no esté ahí.

Taro Misaki miró incrédulo al Presidente. Como si él no hubiese ido a un pesado clásico en Nantes. El no tenía que oír los insultos racistas.

-Es lo que esperamos- respondió Taro distante.

-Supongo que estás molesto conmigo- dijo Samuel. – No podía decírselo a nadie. Estuve en los juicios que condenaron a todos los tipos a los que yo les servía la cerveza. Tenía que ser otro.

-Si, estoy molesto, Samuel- respondió Taro poniéndose las gafas. Suspiró.

-Pero lo hago porque los dos podemos estar aquí sin preocupaciones. París no nos tragó vivos. Y yo confié en ti. Y sigo confiando, porque ayer me defendiste. Y eso solo lo hacen los amigos.

Los dos se abrazaron. Habían sufrido muchas cosas juntos, ahora, como para desistir. París los había hecho hombres.

En un avión camino a El Cairo, los dos no decían nada por primera vez en la vida. Hasta que Taro tiró su vaso del café al piso. Lo tomó con los dos pies, y comenzó a pasarlo de su pie al otro. Le dio un pase a Samuel, que rió.

-Bromeas.

-No- respondió Taro con su sonrisa de siempre.

Él le pegó con el empeine. Taro lo recibió con la punta. Luego Samuel, se lo pasó con la rodilla. Taro lo recibió con su pie derecho. Hasta que una azafata interrumpió el juego.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que no tengo que correr- dijo Samuel sonriente. – No tengo que correr.

Taro le dio una sonrisa amigable. Palmoteó su espalda.

No sé desde cuando aprendiste a jugar así. Debes saber más trucos astutos, y yo no lo he visto todo.

Es una larga historia… te la contaré luego- dijo Samuel soñoliento, por la ventana.

Taro lo miró, y sonrió. Era la primera vez que Samuel Corde Osamangu podía dormir tranquilo. El por lo menos lo había hecho. ¿Quién había sido su compañero de cuitas todo este tiempo? No lo sabía. Quizá nunca se contaron nada, en medio de la lucha por sobrevivir al invierno, o al hambre, y luego a los intensos entrenamientos. El tenía su técnica. Samuel solo tenía su físico. Era todo lo que había, como mencionó el en el entrenamiento. Eso era lo único que les había dado la vida, su motivo para continuar, todo. Miró la pelota.

"Donde quiera que estés, solo te digo que hay aquí a mi lado otra persona que solo contó con esto, tal y como tú, Tsubasa" dijo tocando la fina pelota Adidas. "Tu lo hiciste con Roberto. Yo lo hice en medio de mis padres…"

"Y el, en medio de un río de sangre"

Así, yendo hacia África, Taro pensaba sobre el pasado de los hombres. Y en ese muchacho que había sido su espalda y sus ojos, se recordó a sí mismo, cuando llegó en ese frío invierno parisino, a un terreno hostil, solo con su maleta y sus guayos.

Ese muchacho dormía feliz. Solo se veía ahí, al lado del Lago Victoria, haciéndole pases al Padre Lapadite, mientras su abuela cocinaba ñames, y protestaba. La risa de Angelique al verlo trastabillar frente al inmenso belga gruñón.

"Corre, Samuel, corre" gritaba ella.

Y el traspasaba el agua.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas:**

Como verán, el genocidio de Ruanda comenzó por odio étnico entre los hutus y los tutsis, matando los primeros a todos aquellos que supuestamente pertenecían al segundo grupo. Samuel es un hutu, pero eso lo revelaré a través de la historia.

Los que mataron a esta gente fueron los de la terrible milicia llamada "Interahamwe", que con machetes, e instigaciones en la radio, incitaron al odio racial.

El Hotel Miles des Collines, es el famoso hotel de la película "Hotel Ruanda", donde su gerente, Paul Rusesabagina salvó a 1200 personas de ser masacradas.

**Espero que les guste XD.**


End file.
